


Disturbing the Peace

by common_thing



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Other, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/common_thing/pseuds/common_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Always wanted a fic where Derek has Stiles being fucked by their dog and invites the sheriff over to watch. Bonus points for dirty talk and humiliation kink!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturbing the Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags carefully! Major kink ahead!

Derek goes to answer the knock on the door, and Stiles doesn’t know the audience is going to be his father until he catches sight of the uniform pants out of the corner of his eye. Derek and his dad are moving into the room, chatting about him, about this, like it’s a show. He’s shocked into silence—they’ve talked about it before, sure, him and Derek, and he always comes extra hard imagining his dirty little love of dog cock getting out…being caught by his dad. He should’t be surprised; from the start, Derek has made all his filthiest fantasies come true.

“I usually tie him down like this,” Derek is saying, reaching down to knot the soft ropes around Stiles’ wrists. Stiles is bent over a footstool, ass in the air. He was expecting…Isaac or someone…and he’s suddenly self-conscious about his exposed, leaking cock and exposed hole. 

“Derek, what…? Dad?” Stiles says, high-pitched and mortified. Derek ignores him.

“It lets him support most of his weight on his chest. The little slut gets all weak when he gets that knot in him; can’t support his own weight.”

Stiles turns his face down, cheeks burning red. His dad’s eyes look shocky, wide and interested, but he’s got his pokerface on and he nods interestedly, like he’s watching a tutorial about how to change the oil in his cruiser. For a moment, Stiles considers getting up, covering himself, pretending this was all a misunderstanding. 

Then he sees his dad’s dick jump in his pants, right at Stiles’ eye-level, when Derek mentions Stiles taking the knot. Stiles has wondered, if his dad would like to see him like this, on his knees for his pet. What it would be like if his dad knew—knew what he was. Knew what he needed. His own cock jerks in response, pulsing pre-come as he considers the possibilities, and in the end, that’s what keeps him silent and still. The thrill of his dad knowing, the wet on the tip of his dick, and the scenarios playing out in his head, everything that’s possible now that his dad knows.

“And he’s loud,” Derek adds. “Gag him sometimes, if the neighbors are home. But I think we should be good tonight.” He reaches out and grabs Stiles’ chin, tugging his face up until he’s meeting their eyes. “Gonna be loud for us tonight, pup?”

Stiles jerks his head out of Derek’s grasp, side-eyeing his father before he looks determinedly back at the carpet. Derek laughs. “You can hide your face if it makes you feel better, but you can’t hide your hungry little cunt. Your daddy’s gonna see everything.” Stiles flinches, knees weakening.

The sheriff clears his throat. “Are you sure he can take it?” he asks, tilting his head while he peers at his son’s ass. Stiles’ pucker is small and pink. 

“Oh, he can take it,” Derek says. “Buster’s dick isn’t fat, except for the knot. Long, though. Hits him good and deep, right where he likes it, right baby? Skinny, but long enough to scratch that filthy little itch up inside you? That’s what you said last time he plowed you, isn’t it…moaning about how good it felt deep in your belly?” Derek looks back at John, and both men have flushed faces now, too, anticipation thick between them. “It’s amazing how much your kid loves getting deep-dicked.”

John clears his throat again, eyes straying back to the lubed pucker between Stiles’ legs. “His mother was like that. She’d clamp down with her pussy and milk me, try to keep me hard, just to keep me rubbing that spot deep inside her.”

“Buster nails him every time; slides right up there,” Derek says. “Not sure Stiles is ever totally satisfied, though. Think he’s keep a dog dick inside him all the time if he could. Surprised he hasn’t asked for a second dog.”

“Hungry boy,” John says, low.

Derek says, “Let’s give him what he wants.” He opens the door to the bedroom and lets Buster in. The dog is used to seeing Stiles presenting for him; runs right at him. After a few licks, a cold nose brushing the tip of Stiles’ cock, the dog mounts him, hips already pistoning. The dog is too far away at first, and Derek and the sheriff have a clear view of his red dick bobbing between their bodies while Stiles’ ass twitches and shifts, trying to help the dog line up.

“Hungry boy,” Derek repeats the sheriff’s words. “Move your hips, pup. Help Buster get that dick deep inside you where you want it most.”

“Look at him twitch,” John murmurs in awe. “Look at his hole, begging for cock.”

The very slick, pointed tip of Buster’s cock slide over Stiles’ hungry hole just then, heat and pressure right where his body is crying out for attention, and Stiles groans. The dog finds the center of his pucker and starts to hump his way in, spreading him open slowly at first with tiny thrusts that makes Stiles whimper. Then, with a jolt of the dog’s hips, it’s cock slides deep inside him, filling him up.

Derek is rubbing himself through his pants, now, and so is John. Stiles keeps his head down, face red from exertion. It feels so good when the pointed tip of that dog cock hits him deep, and he finds himself pushing back as much as he can, frantically fucking back onto it. The knot hasn’t popped yet, and the dog’s thrusts are still longer, pulling out far and then driving back in, hips working hard. Stiles squirms, trying to get the pressure where he needs it. 

“Jesus christ look at him take it,” John says. 

Derek nods. “Yeah, his hungry little hole is stuffed now. He’s never happier than when he’s split wide around Buster’s dick, are you Stiles? You’ve got a real cuntful of it. And your daddy can see how you swallow it right up and fuck back for more.”

“God, he’s so…receptive,” John says to Derek in amazement. Then, “Stiles…Derek told me you let your dog breed you, but I never pictured you were this much of a bitch in heat. Couldn’t have imagined…”

Stiles groans and squeezes his eyes closed. “Nooo,” he moans, shame flaring inside of him, making him object to the description of exactly what he is.

“Sweet little dog bitch,” Derek says, “That’s what you are, Stiles. A hole for your doggy to fuck.”

The knot pops in, spreading Stiles wide before it lodges right against his prostate.

“I didn’t think he could really do it.” John is breathless.

“He fucking loves it,” Derek says. “Look at him clamp down on that knot. Hanging off it like he was born for it.”

Stiles can’t help it, he seizes up at that, all pleasure where he’s stretched around Buster like a glove. The dog’s knot is sitting right on his prostate, jerking back and forth as Buster grinds his hips deeper, and Stiles can feel his ass going crazy around it as his orgasm builds. 

“Is he hitting you deep enough, puppy slut?” Derek asks. 

John reaches out, tentative, the first time he’s touched Stiles all night, and pushes one hand down on the dog’s butt, grinding it deeper. “Does that help?” he asks. “Help you get it where you need it?”

Stiles cries out. “Yes, fuck, yes, need it deep.”

“Yeah you do. Just like your mom. Fucking hungry for it. She never fucked a dog, though. She wasn’t this depraved. Filthy… filthy bitch. God, Stiles…”  
Stiles has tears in his eyes, and he can feel himself close to coming, just listening to his dad. 

“Tell me you like it Stiles,” John demands. ‘Tell me you love it. Tell me what a dirty dog whore you are.”

Stiles doesn’t answer, and Derek grabs his hair, tugging his head up roughly from where it’s bobbing around between his shoulders with the force of Buster’s tiny, aborted thrusts. “Answer your father, pup,” Derek says, menacing. “Tell him what a dog slut you are. Be honest.” 

“I’m—I love it,” he says, finally, voice hoarse and weak. “I’m a dog sl-slut. It feels good—God, daddy, his cock feels so fucking good inside me, daddy—Derek, oh!” Just like that, he comes, still spewing out words—how much he loves contracting around the knot when he comes, how he wants to be dragged around on all fours and stuffed with it all the time, how he needs to feel all that dog cum deep in his belly. The words just keep coming, as tears stream down his face.  
It’s the best orgasm Stiles has ever had. He only realizes when it’s over that Derek and his dad came, too. That his father’s hand is still on the dog’s ass, helping it fuck him as deep and hard as possible. That Derek is grinning, self-satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [a-common-thing](http://a-common-thing.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi or prompt me!


End file.
